<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Writer by Gammarad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690708">The Writer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/pseuds/Gammarad'>Gammarad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Devil Wears Prada (2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Learning about feelings from writing fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:06:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/pseuds/Gammarad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the new job, Andy is assigned to write a story about Miranda. She gets stuck on the opening paragraph.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Writer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/gifts">fencesit</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miranda Priestly was in the news. Of course the managing editor assigned the story to Andy.</p><p><i>Runway</i> had been on the verge of being sold to Condé Nast and Miranda had organized investors, raised the funds and bought the magazine. She owned it now. Andy knew first-hand that Miranda's assistants must have been key to achieving this, organizing meetings in private, connecting phone calls, doing the impossible -- because Miranda Priestly asked it of them.</p><p>Andy had all the fruits of her research spread in front of her like a fashion layout. Usually this was the best part of writing any in-depth piece: the moment the lede came to her, catchy and perfect, and started her fingers tapping at the keys. </p><p>Not this time. Nothing. Her mind was a blank piece of paper. </p><p>This happened occasionally, and the writer had a surefire cure. She would write a bit of her novel, the story of star law school student Alexis Meyer and her fellow students at a prestigious (but unnamed) east coast institution as they studied in a demanding and cutthroat environment, preparing for a career that would be even more so. </p><p>Alexis had just started a challenging course in contract law with professor Caroline St. James. Called on the first day of class and asked pointed questions about her assigned reading, the twenty pages she had not actually memorized nor completely understood, at first Alexis had found herself amazed at the reactions of the other students around her. Soon, though, she had understood. </p><p>No other teacher could convey the complexities of the law, give impossible requirements to her students and simply expect them to rise to the challenge as a matter of course the same way Caroline St. James did. Alexis found herself daydreaming about Professor St. James late one night, and --</p><p>And Andy stopped writing. She was picturing this tough, brilliant doctor of law as Miranda Priestly. She was writing her character as becoming obsessed, infatuated even, and it was much more interesting than work. </p><p>Her imagination scouted ahead to where the story might be going. She envisioned a scene in the back seat of a chauffeured car, Alexis and Caroline sitting together, the older woman telling her student how much of herself she saw in her. How touched Caroline was at how much Alexis cared. Alexis reached out to Caroline, Alexis's fingers brushed against the back of Caroline's hand... </p><p>As she wrote, Andy felt the electricity between her characters. The scene she was writing was almost exactly like the day she quit her job at <i>Runway</i>, and the feeling she'd felt? She had just broken up with Nate, Miranda's husband had filed for divorce, Christian had been, well, that had not gone well, and Andy had felt so overwhelmed at that moment that she'd fled.</p><p>She had to wonder, what would have happened if she had stayed?</p><p>Andy looked back over her notes, thought about the article she was planning to write. Did she need to tell the editor she couldn't, that she had a conflict of interest? Hands folded in her lap, Andy considered the question. She looked at the blank document on her screen that was soon, she hoped, going to be her article. </p><p>If she wrote it now, it would go out next week, and then --</p><p>She put a note on her calendar for the day after her story would be published. <i>Call Miranda.</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>